


Let Me Eat My Waffles

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Blood and Gore, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crack, Halloween, Karens are everywhere, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tired Andy | Andromache of Scythia, nile is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: After a long Mission in October
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Let Me Eat My Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be considered crack to be honest. Thanks to some fellow Old Guard fans in a discord server they helped me to finish writing this.

“Wait where are you going?” 

Andy threw her bag off to the side in the safe house and started to head back to the car. “I’m going to get waffles at the diner I saw. You coming?”

The boys were all doing the same thing, their gear and weapons went to the car again. “We’re all covered in blood and Booker has actual brain matter on the side of his head,” 

“That’s the best part of October in the Americas. We can do a job and go out like this and tell people we work for the local haunted house,” Joe grinned. 

Nicky took her hand, “Come, Sorellina, we would not stir you wrong on this one,”

Nile agreed and the group got back into their vehicle and went to find the waffles that Andy so craved. 

An hour later they were tucked into a booth with a nervous-looking waitress attending to them. “Sorry, we work for a haunted house and we are hungry,” Joe flashed her a smile which set the women at ease. 

At the booth behind their own someone scoffed, it was a mother with her three children. “Really you should have more respect for other people. Not everyone wants to be surrounded by blood and gore while trying to have a nice meal,” she complained. 

“Lady I could give two shits less what you think. Don’t like what you see, look the other way,” 

“Andromache, be nice,” Nicky said in Italian.

Andy made a face before someone else from the counter spot up, “Blood doesn’t even look realistic, it’s all? His brain matter looks more like cut gummy bears. Your bullet holes aren’t even there. Where are the fake body parts? The wounds don't even have the ooze factor. You guys suck,”

Andy looked murderous, The boys said nothing prepared to let the man be eaten alive before Nile jumped up, “Thank you for your input, we’ll let the makeup team know. Please note that this is after 10 hours of wear and some of this we’ve removed,”

They all quieted down after that. “Is that all we have to put up with for the month?”

Booker thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Shit I’ll take it,” The waitress came over with their orders and drinks. “I think you guys look kickass,”


End file.
